The Rocky Horror Glee Show
The Rocky Horror Glee Show is the twenty-seventh episode of Glee and the fifth episode of the second season. It pays tribute to the 1975 film, The Rocky Horror Picture Show. It is directed by Adam Shankman and an Extended play, Glee: The Music, The Rocky Horror Glee Show, accompanying the episode was released on 19th October 2010. Seven songs from the original Rocky Horror Picture Show were covered in this episode.Some of the original 1975 film actors, like Meatloaf, also star in the episode. Puck was absent in this episode seeing as he was still stuck in juvie. Plot The episode opens with the red lips of glee club member Santana against a black background as she sings "Science Fiction/Double Feature". In the McKinley High auditorium, the New Directions members rehearse The Rocky Horror Show, singing "There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)". They are interrupted by Dr. Carl Howell, who accuses club director Will Schuester of trying to steal his girlfriend, school guidance counsellor Emma Pillsbury. The episode continues in flashback format, with Will recalling the events leading up to Carl's accusation. When Will learns that Emma and Carl attended a midnight screening of The Rocky Horror Picture Show which has helped to lessen some of her obsessive–compulsive behaviors, he decides to direct a school production of the musical, with members of New Directions as the cast members. Club co-captains Finn Hudson and Rachel Berry take the lead roles of Brad and Janet. Kurt Hummel is asked to play Dr. Frank N. Furter, but refuses because the writers have finally come to the realization that being homosexual does not automatically mean that you are also a transvestite. Instead, Mike Chang volunteers to play Dr. Frank N. Furter, and Sam Evans is cast as Rocky. While Sam is secure in his own body-image, Finn feels self-conscious at the prospect of appearing in his underwear. Cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester is approached by news station managers Tim Stanwick and Barry Jeffries about producing an undercover exposé of the play. As the students rehearse "Dammit Janet", Sue convinces Will to involve her in the production. Will also takes Emma on as costume designer, but when Mike's parents refuse to let him play a transvestite, Will informs Sue that the show is cancelled. Upon learning that Carl is a Rocky Horror Picture Show fan, Sue manipulates him into helping to save the production. He auditions with the song "Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?", however feels that it would be more appropriate for him to play Eddie than Frank-n-Furter. Inspired by the words in the script "Don't Dream It, Be It", Mercedes Jones claims the role of Frank-n-Furter. Mercedes performs "Sweet Transvestite" during a dress rehearsal, and Will grows increasingly jealous of Carl as he joins the production. ) in their Rocky Horror costumes.]]He decides that he will play Rocky instead of Sam, and asks Emma to rehearse the provocative "Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me" with him, conveniently forgetting the disturbing fact that one of his students will be singing the number to him during actual performances. Will is later called into Principal Figgins' office, where he learns that Finn has been suspended for walking through the hallway in his underwear, attempting to become comfortable in his costume. He is able to convince Figgins to reduce Finn's punishment, and the episode returns to the present moment as Carl confronts Will over his private rehearsal with Emma. Cheerleader, Becky Jackson alerts Will to the fact that Sue is planning an exposé of the show. He confronts Sue, but concedes that his motivations in putting on the production were questionable. He cancels the show and tells Emma that he will cease interfering with her relationship. Will tells New Directions that they will still perform the musical, but for themselves rather than for an audience. The episode ends with the glee club performing "The Time Warp." Glee Cast - Rocky Cast *Rachel Berry - Janet *Finn Hudson - Brad *Kurt Hummel - Riff-Raff *Sam Evans - Rocky Horror (1) *Mercedes Jones - Columbia (1), Transylvanian and Dr. Frank-N-Futer (2) *Tina Cohen-Chang - Columbia (2) and Transylvanian *Brittany Pierce - Columbia (3) *Quinn Fabray - Magenta (1) and Transylvanian *Santana Lopez - Magenta (2) and Iconic Opening Lips *Artie Abrams - The Criminologist (2), Dr. Scott and Transylvanian *Mike Chang - Dr. Frank-N-Furter (1), and Eddie (2) *Will Schuester - Rocky Horror (2) *Carl Howell - Eddie (1) *Sue Sylvester - The Criminologist (1) JanetLea456.jpg|Rachel as Janet janet susan saradon.jpg|Original Janet by Susan Sarandon Rockyhorror2.jpg|Finn as Brad Glee_1sm.jpg|Finn as Brad Rocky_1.jpg|Original Brad by Barry Bostwick 4.Kurt_-_Riff-Raff.jpg|Kurt as Riff-Raff 5.Kurt_-_Riff-Raff.jpg|Kurt as Riff-Raff Riff_Raff.jpg|Kurt as Riff-Raff Rocky_3.jpg|Original Riff-Raff by Richard O'Brien 7.Sam Evans - Rocky.jpg|Sam as Rocky Horror 6.Sam Evans - Rocky.jpg|Sam as Rocky Horror glee-rocky-horror-peter-hinwood-chord-overstreet500.jpg|Original Rocky Horror by Peter Hinwood Rocky_2.jpg|Original Rocky Horror by Peter Hinwood Mercedes - Dr. Frank-n-Furter.jpg|Mercedes as Dr. Frank-N-Furter FrankTattooL.jpg|Original Dr. Frank-N-Furter by Tim Curry Glee-rocky-horror-amber-riley-large.jpg|Mercedes as Dr. Frank-N-Furter franksmockglovel.jpg|Original Dr. Frank-N-Furter by Tim Curry Tina - Columbia.jpg|Tina as Columbia glee-rocky-horror-columbia-500.jpg|Tina as Columbia Brittany - Columbia.jpg|Brittany as Columbia Original Columbia by Nell Campbell.jpg|Original Columbia by Nell Campbell Quinn_-_Magenta.jpg|Quinn as Magenta Santana - Magenta.jpg|Santana as Magenta Rocky5.jpg|Original Magenta by Patricia Quinn Artie - Dr. Scott.jpg|Artie as Dr. Scott Dr. Scott Jonathan Adams.jpg|Original Dr. Scott by Jonathan Adams Mike - Eddie.jpg|Mike as Eddie Eddie.jpg|Carl as Eddie Gleehorror1.jpg|Carl as Eddie Carl - Eddie B.jpg|Carl as Eddie Rocky_4.jpg|Original Eddie by Meat Loaf Sue - The Criminologist.jpg|Sue as The Criminologist criminologist.jpg|The oroginal Criminologist by Charles Gray Magenta.jpg|Quinn as Translylvanian Rockyhorror1.jpg|Tina as Transylvanian 20.Tina - Transylvanian.jpg|Tina as Transylvanian 11.Artie - Transylvanian.jpg|Artie as Transylvanian partiers.jpg|The original Transylvanians The original Transylvanians.jpg|The original Transylvanians Trivia *First time that the opening title-card of glee changes. The letters, instead of white are now orange, reffering to Halloween. *Jayma Mays sang "Touch-A Touch-A Touch Me" for her Glee audition. *Lea played the role of Janet in a benefit concert, with Matthew playing Brad. *Amber said the costume she wore was very tight, but in it she felt like a man in a dress. *During a take of "Sweet Transvestite", Amber got stuck in the elevator for 20 minutes. *Watched by 11.76 million viewers. *Carl gets his first solo this episode. *Santana also gets her first solo in this episode. *Puck still in Juvie. Featured Music All the songs covered are originally sung by the cast of The Rocky Horror Show. *"Science Fiction/Double Feature". Sung by Santana. *"There's a Light (Over At the Frankenstein Place)". Sung by Rachel, Finn, Kurt and New Directions. *"Dammit Janet". Sung by Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Kurt and Mercedes. *"Whatever Happened to Saturday Night?". Sung by Carl and New Directions. *"[[Sweet Transvestite|'Sweet Transvestite']]". Sung by Mercedes, Santana and Brittany. *"[[Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me|'Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch-a, Touch Me']]". Sung by Emma, Brittany and Santana. *"[[The Time Warp|'The Time Warp']]". Sung by New Directions (except for Puck). (Main Song) *"[[Planet Schmanet, Janet|'Planet Schmanet, Janet']]". Sung By Carl and Emma. (Deleted Song, Released as of 1/25/11. The song was released in Glee - Season 2, Volume 1) Guest Stars *'Harry Shum Jr.' as Mike Chang *'Chord Overstreet' as Sam Evans *'John Stamos' as Carl Howell. *'Barry Bostwick' as Tim Stanwick *'Meat Loaf' as Barry Jeffries *'Max Adler' as Dave Karofsky *'James Earl III' as Azimio *'Iqbal Theba' as Principal Figgins Photos of the original cast and the glee cast RHPS-FrankColumbiaMagentaPinkieL.jpg|The Original Columbia, Magenta, and Frank n' Furter Tumblr lgr6koAplG1qcbpz8o1 500.jpg|Rachel and Finn 469px-Pictures2hmjg.jpg|Finn in his "costume" normal_Glee-205_0202.jpg|Janet Fainted tumblr_laywcqvHag1qc1v8do1_r2_500.jpg|All the Commentary h8ih.jpg|Tina,Quinn and Santana original rocky horror picture show.jpg Mercedes,_Brittany_and_Santana.png oroginal janet brad.jpg glee-rocky-horror-lea-michele-cory-monteith-350.jpg ep 5 There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) 2.jpg ep 5 There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) 3.jpg ep 5 There's A Light (Over At The Frankenstein Place) 5.jpg ep 5 whatever happens.png ep 5 touch a touch me 1.png Quotes Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Glee: The Music - The Rocky Horror Glee Show Category:Season Two Episodes